The industrial field of this disclosure relates to chairs of the type for relaxation and especially out of doors such as on the beach or in a part setting. This disclosure particularly is directed to a sling type chair and importantly, a chair that is easily folded into a compact bundle for ease in moving the chair and convenience in storage. Sling chairs are known in the prior art, but a sling chair that uses the ground service for user support and that is able to be folded into a compact mutually parallel arrangement of struts and also unfolded quickly for use is not known. Also, such a sling chair that provides a retractable and vertically positionable sun shade is not known.
Like reference symbols in the drawing figures indicate like elements.